Blue And Red
by barroowii2
Summary: Robin Azhari is the first unit leader is now having trouble with Alisa Amiella they both don't know how to confess to each other about their feelings, this story is after Lindow Amamiya's and Sakuya Tachibana's marriege.
1. Chapter 1

Hi This is my first fanfic in every thing so if you have anything to say please review.

So to you to imagane things here is about robin:

Hair style: 13

Hair color: 2

Voice: 7 or 17 i think

face : i dont know but i an describe it blue eyes that is small and small sharp eyes

LETS START!

in the next chapter hahahaha this just an introduction

Robin is in Love with Alisa

Alisa is in Love with robin

Tatsumi likes hibari

Alisa is annoyed by kota

sakuya and lindow married


	2. The fist chapter-The handsome and Cute

Hi everyone I hope you liked the introduction, anyway let's begin. Before I begin if you see a sentence that has those kind of letters:_ G…..Z _those letters are actually leaning that means the opposite POV's thought alright? Enjoy.

ROBIN'S #POV#

"Hmm…..where am I ? "

Everything around me was white and yellow, looks like I will find out if I keep walking.  
hmm I never felt this quiet since I joined the far east branch, (laughs) then I wish I could spent this quietness with Alisa, how long I've been walking? Wow just thinking about her actually made me forget what was I doing, wait what's that?

"Is someone there? HEY!" he or she can't hear me I better run to him or she.

"*huff* *huff* I'm really close….wait is that? ALISA!"

I'm running really fast just to get to her until I stopped, approaching her slowly,

"Alisa?"

She just turned to me showing me her face was smiling, every time I see her smile I feel comfortable, she suddenly hugged me….very tightly…..Alisa what happened? Why are you hugging me? Not that I complain, I love being hugged by her it's just that I mean did something happened to her…..she putted her head more foreword to my right shoulder as I could feel her silver hair in my face I returned the embrace, putted both of my hands on her back pulling her closer, I heard her giggling and I was happy too, and then she separated the embrace but, then she putted her hands on my shoulders then she drew closer, closer and closer her face to my face we kissed, it took like 6 seconds until I closed my eyes and then took like 15 seconds until I started to pull away to breath I took a very short breath then Alisa took me to another kiss, all that I was so happy, and all that my eyes are closed all this time I suddenly opened my eyes to see my ceiling without Alisa as I touched my lips, looks like all that was a….dream a really wonderful dream, I checked what hour is it, and it was 8:00 AM, I got up from bed heading to my closet to take a shower , after I finished I took my usual clothes: Formal Top Blue, Formal Pants Blue, and then I brushed my golden hair from messy to usual, then sat on the couch thinking about some strategies for the next mission, then the door knocked,

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Kota"

"Come in"  
He opened the door and the door closed and sat in the couch that is in the side of me,

"How are you? And how is your family, Kota?"

"Great. And you?"

"Fine, so wanna have breakfast with me?"

"No thanks, I just ate."

"At least join me, you know without eating just talking?"

"No thanks, because I have plans"

"What kind of plans?" I already guessed buggerally.

"I'm going to watch buggerally with Lindow and Soma"

"Lindow? AND SOMA?!"

"(Laughs) yeah I too, was surprised that he is coming but he said because he doesn't have anything to do so he said ok, and Lindow I guess he is just coming for the beer I told him I was going to give him when he comes."

"Alright, and what is Alisa doing?"

"I don't know"

"I'm going to go check on her"

"What are you going to do to her?" he said it while he has that smile he used on soma and shio, I have to say something.

"W-what do you think? Nothing, I'm just gonna check on her if she's alright, where is she?"

"Hmm well I didn't see her the whole morning, maybe she's sleeping?"

"That is weird she always gets up early than this, like I said I'm going to check on her"

"Well I'm going to my room now, later"

"Oh, just wait a sec I'm going on the rookies section too for Alisa, so let's go together just wait I'm going to wear my shoes"

"Ok"

I went to get my shoes from my closet and there were a LOT of shoes of the same design, just different colors, took the blue ones, and took pair of white socks and took off to the elevator with Kota, He pressed the rookies section button, we talked about types of guns, and bullets until the elevator stopped, And the doors now are open and then we saw Lindow and Soma, we walked to them

"Good morning, guys" I said

"Good morning, dear ol' Leader" said Lindow while putting his right arm around the back of my neck smiling

"Hmph" said soma

"So where is Sakuya? Lindow" I said

"On a mission with Annette and Federico, because they needed YOU and ALISA to go with them but Sakuya has gone with them because you two were still asleep" said Lindow

"Oh sorry, about that is Alisa now awake?"

"Nope" said Lindow then he smiled and said "why you ask?"

"N-nothing just wondering"

"Then you should check on her, after all you are her leader and it is your job check on her health, riiiiiight?" Lindow said it with a smile on his face.

"R-right I have to go check" I said

"OKAY EVERYONE LETS GO TO KOTA'S ROOM" Lindow said while pushing Kota and Soma to the room and then he looked to me and winked to me and said with a low voice that only I can hear.

"Go get her" while smiling

He got the wrong idea I have to fix this

"Hey I'm ONLY GONNA CHECK ON HER, NOT ANYTHING ELSE" while my face was kinda of red

He heard me and closed the door, and then I turned to Alisa's door, alright here goes nothing

ALISA'S #POV#

"*yawn*" I said while stretching both of my arms high on the air while I'm in bed, and it was 8:24 I was going to get up from bed until I hear knocking from my door, I was so surprised I fell from my bed "OUCH" I fell on my back on something

ROBIN'S #POV#

Thats Alisa's voice is she hurt? I have to do something

"Alisa? Are you hurt?"

"Ouch it hurts"_ wait is that leader?_

"Alisa I'm going in ok?"

"Wai-argh" _it really hurts I can't stop leader_

"Ok? Alisa?" I didn't hear her answer I have to go in there, oh its open, I opened the door until I see Alisa on siting on the ground rubbing her back, I ran into her to check on her she was beautiful in her pajama her hair was a little bit messy but still beautiful without her red cap and her silver hair was glowing in the ray of light of the sun, her top was having three buttons open showing a little bit of her breasts, but I didn't care I am more worried about her condition

"What happened, Alisa?"

ALISA'S #POV#

Leader got in my room worried, that makes me happy that he is worried about me, but I can't pull a smile with this condition, I just looked up to him, he was kneeling on one leg

"What happened, Alisa?"

"Oh, Hi lea-ARGH"

"Alisa, just relax and tell me what happened?"I did what he told me and answered

"I just fell from my bed, fell on something that damaged my back"

"Can you stand?"

"I think so" I tried to stand but almost fell on the ground until leader catch's me with his hands on my back and then I accidently putted my hands on the back of his neck, T-t-t-t-t-t-t-the p-p-p-position we are i-i-i-in i-i-is, My face was Red like a tomato and leader just had a little red on his face

"I gotcha, I'm gonna put you on the bed ok?"

I just nodded from embarrassment until he held me bride-style L-l-l-l-l-leader is H-h-h-h-holding M-m-m-me I feel strange maybe because he was holding me, wait he held me before but in different style in my mental breakdown I was on his back, I felt fine, but now, wait, WAIT now I know because this style is just when Lindow held Sakuya on their wedding, so that's why I feel this, I feel very comfortable, he putted me on my bed slowly

"Alisa? Do you feel anything now?"

"Yes, but now it lightened, in other words I still feel it but better than before"

"I see, that means it's just a matter of time until it's gone, so I forgot to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Good morning, Alisa"

"(Giggles), Good morning to you too, Leader"

"It looks like you haven't have breakfast yet, Care to join me? I still haven't have breakfast"

"I would love to!" I said it while smiling and trying to sit up

"Great, now can you stand?"

"Yes" I answered while standing to the ground

"I'm going to wait outside ok?"

"No, you can wait while watching TV, Please I insist!"

"Um ok" he said while taking the remote and opened the TV and watching the news that was talking about the Aragami

"Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, you just finish then we head to the cafeteria ok?" He said it with a smile on his face, he is always cheerful, and that smile makes me comfortable

"Ok" I said with a smile then head out to the closet and brought my usual clothes and the underwear while he wasn't watching, because he was focusing on the TV, and then opened the bathroom door and got in and closed the door behind me, after I finished I dried my body with the towel and then, I wore my clothes and took my pajama and putted it in the laundry bag then, dried my hair with the hair drier and putted the hair drier on its place, then opened the door and then, saw leader with my cap on his head he looked stylish and funny

"Hmm I look great in this maybe if I can find on in blue or I can get this on my red formal outfit when my god arc is red"

Yeah I just remembered that he actually in style when the god arc he choose he gets the same formal outfit with the same god arc's color like he's favorite gear is: Silent Cry EX, Clemencor EX and Tear Stone EX when he always uses them he picks his blue formal outfit and sometimes it depends on what the Aragami's weakness is if its ice he uses his favorite gear which I mentioned before, I remember when he was informed to face a Fallen borg that is weak to fire he used the same gear I has but more upgraded than I am he used: Raging Lore X, Avenger X and Brimstone X those are the same as my gear but upgraded to the max and I don't have those X, I have ll not X and when he used them he uses a red formal outfit, he has all the colors just for being stylish with the god arc yet I wonder his Tear stone is it the one I gave him he used it all the time and even upgraded it just to keep it even after strong and rare Aragami, maybe he liked it this makes really happy if he likes it.

"(Giggle) you look great on it"

"Oh hey Alisa, sorry I didn't ask before I try it" then he turned to me, and suddenly his eyes looks like their surprised

"W-what's wrong?"

"Oh sorry, it's just that you look different without your cap in those clothes"

"Oh sorry, I'm gonna wear it now" as I took it from his hands, and put it on my head

"No, no what I meant by different I meant it in a good way"

"Oh so you want me take it off?"

"No you look great with a cap or not" he said it with a smile on his face

L-leader thinks I look great in a cap or not I am so happy! Wait what does he mean by it? , does he say that he likes me because I look great that means he likes me! Yay I better confess that I love him, Wait maybe he doesn't mean that he likes me maybe just as a complement, yes he was complementing me that I look good I should thank him

"T-thank you, Leader" I said it with a shy face

"You're welcome" he said it with a smile

"Shall we, M'lady?" he was joking and my face now is red

"S-stop it, let's go"

We both have gone outside my room and gone to the elevator we pushed the cafeteria button and it closed, strangely the elevator was slow maybe it lost power? And then looked to Robin he had his ears covered with his headphones connected to his MP3 Player then he looked to me and notice my interest and gave me one of his headphones

"Here you will like this song it's called 'That Power' It will start get ready"

"Ok" And suddenly we were hearing the music and someone singing and then beats, it was great, every time Robin hears a Bump sound he moves his head forward then return's it, it was funny as we shared the headphone we both enjoyed sharing the music

Even after we left the elevator we gone to the cafeteria and the song is still playing we walked together close because we don't want the headphone to fall when the music stopped he took the headphone that I had slowly as he closed it put it on his pocket, then we both have gone to the chef and took the food then we sat at the same table but he sat in front of me so we could speak face to face,

"So how was your sleep, Alisa?"

"Good and you?"

"Great, but I saw a strange dream everything around me was white and yellow"

"That means there is just one thing on your dream your focused of so, did you see something?

"How about someone is that possible?" he asked me after he swallowed his food

"Maybe, why did you see someone was it a boy or a girl?" I asked with concern because if he see a girl I don't know what I do, and if it was a boy maybe someone who wants to be friends with

"(Laughs) it doesn't matter it was…you"

"ME!?" I said with my face blushing

"Um…yeah"

"W-w-w-what happened there?" I said and my face was red like my skirt

ROBIN'S #POV#

I can't tell her what happened I have to say something else "W-well you were standing there and then smiled then I looked right I saw Kota Smiling while his hands on the back of his head then I looked to you again and I saw Sakuya with you she was smiling too, but with her standing pose and then I looked left and saw Soma smiling just a tiny bit but his hair was clear and then I suddenly feel an arm from my right to my left I see my left as I see a hand resting the arm that was attached to it was in my right as I see Lindow smiling and saying ' Thanks Robin' as I see Kota's hand reaching to me with a fist shape so I guessed a fist bump and I fist bumped it and then a weak punch on my shoulder it was Soma and a pat on my left shoulder from Sakuya and you gave me the Tear stone and a pat on my back and then I closed my eyes and opened it as I see my ceiling, come to think of it, it isn't 'strange' it was wonderful dream"

"Oh, so you dreamed about the first unit? And you liked it?"

"Of course, you guys now are everything to me since I entered the Far East Branch, I want to protect you guys no matter what, like when I defended Kota from the Hannibal's attack"

"T-thank you, for caring so much about me and the others I don't know how to repay you"

"I just want one thing from you and the others"

"Which is?"

"Stay alive" I said it while smiling

"I will and I'm sure the others too will stay alive, so don't worry" she was smiling

"Ok"

"Say Robin?"

"Yes"

"The Tear stone EX, Why is it your favorite shield?"

"I will answer that when the time comes okay?"

ALISA'S #POV#

When the time comes? Why? I guess I have to respect his answer

"Okay"

Then we finished our food we both put the plate in its place then when I was about to bring something to drink robin stopped me

"Alisa, do you want to drink something special?"

"If you mean 'The First Love' juice I drink it before it was disgusting"

"No, something else it rhymes with squeeze"

"Squeeze?"

"Just come with me to my room"

T-t-t-to his R-r-r-r-room, why?

"W-w-why to your room? Why not here?"

"I can't make it here, the things I need only can be found in my room and your room maybe?"

"Um ok"

Until he grabs my left arm with his right hand and runs to the elevator this time the elevator's speed is normal, beside that even though we stopped he still didn't release it and my face was very red, the elevator stopped at the Veterans' Section and then the door opened and then he rushed to his room and he released me, I my face is still red

"Shall we, start?"

**Thanks for reading please wait until the next chapter :)**

**Review about anything you want to say to this story.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making a new drink from the past

ROBIN'S #POV#

"Shall we?"

"What?"

"Shall we make a new drink?"

"Alright, wait you know how to cook?"

"Yes" I said it with a smile

Then I turned to the small corner of the kitchen, then putted the ingredients on the small table there was orange fruit and a machine that squash fruit

"Alright, Alisa do you know something called 'orange juice'?"

"Um a little but I didn't drink it before"

"That's why, since today there isn't any missions so I wanted to do something new"

"That's really nice of you Robin, but do you have enough orange for everyone?"

"Um kind of, you see I wanted to be just me, you and Kota and Soma and Lindow and Sakuya"

"So it's just us first unit?"

"Yes, and I wanted help so I thought that you are going to help me, because you are a girl, and girls are better cookers, right?"

"Yeah I guess" _He doesn't know that I didn't cook to anyone before, just for myself and even I tasted my food and didn't like it_

"Alright, let's start"

I started squashing the orange with the machine and there was a bowl under it so the liquid can be in it, Alisa kept handing me the oranges and she puts away the full bowl and then puts a new one then we did it again and again and again until we had six bowls

"Alright that should be enough, thanks Alisa"

"Anytime Robin, but what will you do to them" she pointing to the bowls

"I will put them in some cruet I bought from the outer ghetto"

"Alright, so what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know"

"Hmm how about go look for some missions that the others forgot to do?"

"Alright let's go to Hibari" I said opening the door then looked to Alisa and said "Ladies first"

"T-thank you" she said while her face was kind of red

ALISA'S #POV#

Did he just call me "Lady"? That's great that means I do impress him or he's just being a gentlemen, whatever he said it wonderfully, we gone to the entrance and asked Hibari for missions

"Well there is this one mission" said Hibari

"What is it?" Said leader

"Ice-Cold Glare, and the target is Prithvi Mata" said Hibari

Then Leader looked at me with a worry expression, He know that I have hatred and Terrified when I see types of Varja, but my most fear is against The Dyaus Pita because it's the Aragami that killed my parents

"I will be fine" I said

"Alisa don't hold back to retreat while in the mission, Alright? Because I can handle it alone" Said leader while looking at me in the eyes

"No, I won't retreat because I won't let you to die while I CAN do something"

"Now that's the Alisa I'm proud of"

"Well then I will put you couple in this mission" Said Hibari while she is grinning

"N-n-n-no were not a couple" I said while putting my head down to see the ground because my face was blushing

"Yes we aren't a couple, but thanks Hibari" He said while bowing to see my face Blushing!

ROBIN'S #POV#

Her face was VERY CUTE while blushing, I always enjoy that face

"For what?" said Hibari

"Because you made my little Protégé here Blush, and it's always amusing to see her this way" I said smiling at front of Alisa's face

"S-s-shut up" Alisa said

And Hibari and I were laughing

"(Laughs) well then its weakness is blaze, right my protégé?"

"R-right, and please stop calling me that"

"No can do, Anyway I'm going to bring my Alisa Gear"

"Alisa Gear?" said Alisa

"Yeah I stopped calling it "Red Gear" because this Gear was yours so I decided to name it after you"

"A-a-anyway go bring it, GO" she said while pushing me

"Alright alright" I said while going to the terminal, And putted Raging Lore X and Avenger X and Brimstone X to the equipment, and gone to my room to put on my Red Formal Outfit

**Sorry for the long update it's just that I'm now in my cousin's house in another city so when I get back I will type faster and longer chapter alright guys? :)**


	4. Chapter 3 : Blood and Tears

Chapter 3: Blood and Tears

ROBIN'S POV

I asked Licca to put my Alisa gear to put them together, then bought some restore pills then sat at the couch in the entrance waiting for Alisa

"What's taking her so long, maybe I will wait while listening to music"

I played the song "Ready or Not" by Bridgit Mendler she is my favorite singer! At the near end of the song suddenly a face came from behind and it's watching me upside down

"Ready or not?" Alisa said

"WOAH" I said jumping little bit

Alisa then Giggled and said "ready or not? Let's go"

"You almost scared my heart out, Alisa"

"Well you should always keep your guard up, Leader"

"I am always on guard, Alisa it's just that I'm in the ENTRANCE where there is NO ARAGAMI"

"Oh sorry"

"I'm the Leader of the first unit for a reason Alisa"

"You're right, sorry again"

"It's alright, but you're right I always have to be on guard because maybe someone who hates me gonna try to kill me"

"Like anyone would want to kill you Leader, you put your life in the line for people who aren't even related to you or know you"

"You don't know my past, Alisa"

"What?" _I heard him it's just that I wanted to make sure_

"Nothing let's go" _then why your face is looking down_

"A-alright"

ALISA'S POV#

We have gone to the gate and head to the helicopter, first it was Robin to get in then I, when we sat Robin remained silent and putted his headphones then I got up from the seat and sat beside him and took one of his headphones and putted in my ear, he didn't mind the song was 'Over The Clouds' it was in Japanese, the whole Far East Branch knew multiple languages but the basics was English and Japanese, so we understood the lyrics and because the place was near, the song ended when we arrived at the place, he took the piece from my ear gently , then putted them in his small bag that was in his pants then grabbed his God Arc from the wall, and putted it in his back because his jacket wasn't normal it had something that could hold his god arc, I remember when he said why he did it, he said "I wanted to be this way because just like the sword anime characters like Bleach but I heard that the Bleach anime was real because someone who was in the journey made an anime of it, but it's just a rumor, anyway they had their swords on their back, I wanted to be like them" so that what he said

"Alisa let's go!"

"Ok ok, I'm coming"

Then both of us walked carefully because we didn't want to be attacked suddenly then suddenly a cry of the Prithvi Mata

"Alisa get ready" he said before Rushing to the Prithvi Mata

ACTION SCENE

Robin rushed in the Prithvi Mata wanted to hit him with her claw but "too slow" said robin, he tossed a stun grenade into its face then the Prithvi Mata stopped Alisa devoured it from the back while Robin pulled out his god arc from his back then slashed its face multiple times, then when the Prithvi Mata screamed in pain then Alisa was actually a distance away because she was shooting it then Prithvi Mata was suddenly stopped moving then Flipped and when it landed large ice spikes appeared "ROBIN!" shout out Alisa then she noticed that he was fine then she remembered that robin suddenly disappeared before the emergence of the ice spikes just a sec before or he will be dead, his speed was a speed that NO ONE was even close compare to his speed, then Alisa realized why Robin didn't move earlier, the Prithvi Mata now is paralyzed because of the trap he used then robin Devoured it then switched to his Assault Gun then fired 3 Aragami Bullet to Alisa now she is level 3 Link-Burst Alisa remembered that Robin didn't like using Aragami bullets to the Aragami, Robin slashed her head multiple times then it Unbound then the Prithvi Mata screamed while standing on her back legs then Alisa slashed her torso all this time until its unbound then Prithvi Mata turned to Alisa, the Prithvi Mata roared in her face, then Alisa couldn't move, Robin was behind shooting it then he realized that the Prithvi Mata raised her Claws about to hit Alisa then he disappeared again in front of Alisa and behind him was the Prithvi Mata then he hugged her and then jumped forward but the Claws was huge then it hit Robin slamming Robin and Alisa to the wall he was bleeding a lot of blood then turned around then fell in one knee one eye open the other is kind of open from the pain in his back, Alisa's eyes was shaken and her whole body was shivering then she noticed the Prithvi Mata is rushing into them then Robin now is up then said whispering "Like Hell (Pant) I would let you hurt her, DAMN YOU!" then he rushed without disappearing but he rushed VERY fast like a bullet his sword was not even showing it's just a large red line then Robin adjusted his sword to position that the part where it cuts is now ready to cut then he slashed the WHOLE right side of Prithvi Mata with one slash then he stopped and the Prithvi Mata stopped too, then he stand properly and the edge of his sword is now touching the ground and he was looking to the sky, then Alisa devoured its core the rushed to Robin,

END OF THE ACTION SCENE

ROBIN'S POV

Why the sky is full of clouds and just few rays of lights

"ROBIN!"

Alisa rushed to me then I fell on my back but Alisa sat and now my head is in her lap and the god arc fell on the ground "Alisa…I (Pant)…I (coughing blood)"

"Don't talk please I don't want to lose you" she picked up her phone and called for help I was looking to the sky the whole then looked to Alisa's face but couldn't because her breasts is all I can see and because of her vest her white skin of her breasts was showing but only the below part I couldn't see the front part, thank god that at least her black vest covered that part, then closed my eyes

ALISA'S POV

Robin closed his eyes!? NOOOOOOOOO, then I touched his chest to feel his heart beat and he is still alive! Thank god then the helicopter came and took us two men hold Robin then his headphones fell then I picked it up then gone with them

"Robin please don't leave me and the others please I beg of you!" I said while clutching my fists while looking down on him while he was lining on the floor then I fell on my knees crying, my tears fell to his face, sorry for that Leader

**Well that's it for this chapter now then, waits for the next chapter guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Relief and Secrets

**Hey guys, before we begin, remember when I said in the story when Robin hugged Alisa the jumped forward or something, I didn't mean "Hugged" is what happened, he didn't hug her because they are together, they are not together YET, so he didn't hug her it was like "Grabbed her with him to jump forward, it didn't mean anything but saving Alisa, Alright?**

Chapter 4: Relief and Secrets

ALISA'S P.O.V

When we arrived at Fenrir, The two men putted Robin in some carrier then rushed to the Sick Bay while I was telling the situation to the other members of The First Unit

"And that's why you see Leader now in the Sick Bay" I said

"Wait wait wait, did you say that he just disappeared from place to place?" Said Kota

"Yes, I too was shocked but we all know that Leader is fast but not this fast" I said

The others nodded

"So you're saying that he is in the Sick Bay just because of a Prithvi Mata? You know that he had a mission before facing a Dyaus Pita alone and came back alive without a scratch, so how the Prithvi Mata hurt him?" Said Lindow

"Maybe because he was too busy looking out for the scarred cat here" Said Soma

Then I looked down on the ground 'Maybe it is my fault that leader was hurt' I thought

"Alisa, don't worry I'm sure that Robin will answer our questions and come out of the Sick Bay soon, I mean all of us are worried about him" Said Sakuya

"Yeah, and I say let's go check on him" Said Lindow walking to the elevator and everyone followed him

"Well, here we are" Said Lindow then sighed and opened the door

We found leader on the bed sleeping

"You think he will wake up soon after that?" said Kota to Lindow

"From what I know, that guy is gonna wake up soon and act like everything was alright, so let's just wait for him" Said Lindow

Then I sat on the couch beside the bed he was sleeping in and accidently fell asleep and my head on the wall

ROBIN'S P.O.V

I woke up from and saw the ceiling then sat up and saw Alisa sleeping leaning on the wall while sitting on the couch and Kota sleeping in the same couch but sleeping like the same position when he slept at Dr. Paylor Sakaki's Class and Lindow sleeping on the couch in front of the bed and had his arm around Sakuya while she was sleeping and Soma was awake and drinking a soda

"Hey, he's awake now" He said to the others

Then Alisa and Kota woke up and Alisa had tears in her eyes and Kota was relieved and then they both Jumped at me, and I was forced down to the pillow

"Leader, you're awake!" Said Alisa while she was hugging me in the stomach

"Thank god" Said Kota while hugging me in the shoulders

"Hey what happened?" Said Lindow opening his eyes then walked to me and Sakuya too

"How're you feeling, Leader?" Said Lindow and patted my head

"I guess fine, if these two stop wrestling me" I said hysterically

"SORRY" they both said and Kota was smiling and Alisa was blushing

"So you're enjoying the sight huh?" Said Sakuya with a cat-like smile on her face

"Yeah pretty much" Said Lindow poking me with his elbow

"What sigh-, oh THAT sight, yes" I said looking to Alisa's face

Then Lindow and Sakuya and I laughed at Alisa

"Sakuya!" Said Alisa glaring to her best friend

"Sorry it's just that all of us enjoy that sight, Alisa" Said Sakuya

"Hmph! Well can you guys ask him the question's now?" Said Alisa

"Alright" Said Lindow

Then Lindow asked the questions then I said

"Alright let's start with how I moved in the last battle"

Then I continued "You see, before I was a God Eater I was training to be like those bleach characters, I didn't become one, but I learned some extremely strong moves but couldn't perfected it because of my weak body, but then when I turned to a God Eater my body felt stronger, so the move that you saw me disappearing from place to place was a move called 'Flash Step' I guess you can guess what It's mean with name"

They nodded

"Alright the next question, what was it again?" I said

"How long are you going to get back?" Said Lindow

"Hmm well, maybe today or tomorrow" I said

"That's a relief" Said Alisa

ALISA'S P.O.V

Well I guess I have to wait for his return

"Um Robin?" I said

"Yes?"

"Remember when you said 'You don't know my past'?"

Everyone went silent

"*Sigh* Yes"

"Will you mind telling us, well because you did know all of our pasts but your past,so we want to know, if you mind of course?" I said

"Well because you're all here, alright I guess" Then he leaned to the small locker and opened it and found his clothes looking for something

"Are you looking for this?" I said pulling out his headphones

"Yes! Thank you, Alisa" He said when I handed him his headphones

"You're Welcome" I said happily

"Let me start with this headphone, this headphone that my Dad lend it me so I kept it close to me but don't worry he's not dead, But he has taken away by some secret government couple years before, and they said I have to pay them 20,000 Dollars to let them release my Dad, but I was stubborn and entered the government and I tried to bring him back by taking them down one by one" He said with his glaring at the wall

"And how did I defeat them, with some swords that I found hidden in my home, they were copies of the original Zanpaktos and their only three I putted the three on my back and headed for them, the names of the swords was, Zangetsu, Hyourinmaru and Sode No Shirayuki they are some legendary Zanpaktos that were mastered by Ichigo Kurosaki, Toushirou Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki but those swords were just copies so they had just little of their original powers, anyway I fought them with those until I killed every last one of them but their leader is still alive, and swore to get revenge at me" Said Robin

All of us were shocked by his past and until he continued

"Until now they were just messages saying that they formed a new group of people and their objective is to kill me" He said

"Wow, Robin we didn't knew that it was that harsh is your family ok?" Said Kota

"Yes I call them every day to check if there is something wrong" Robin Said

"Then why don't you visit them" Said Sakuya

"Because I thought that they are targeting me and if I go there they will be in in danger, so that's why I became a God Eater to get a place to live" He said

"Then you didn't want to fight the Aragami?" Said Kota

"No, of course I hate Aragami because they killed a LOT of people, and I fight them for that" Robin said

"Is there any other questions?"

"You have to see your family, you idiot!" I said

"Why? I already said that-"Robin said but stopped by my words

"Because they miss you just like me when I miss my parents, but I can't see them anymore because they were devoured by that Dyaus Pita, SO YOU HAVE TO GO TO THEM!"

"Alisa's right my family actually misses me every time I go to see Mom and Nozomi they hug me even though I visit them like every day" Said Kota

"I will think about it" Robin said

"He can't" Said Lindow

"Why not, Lindow?!" Said Alisa and Kota

"Because now he is a Leader of the First Unit, and he has to be in Fenrir all the time" Said Lindow

"He's right, but if I have a vacation or a day-off maybe I will go get a quick visit" Said Robin and a smile at his face

"ATTENTION FIRST AND SECOND UNIT PLEASE COME TO THE DIRECTOR'S OFFICE" Said Hibari

"I guess we have to go, email me if you need anything ok?" Said Kota

"Ok" Robin Said

"Leader, please try to rest and if you need me I will always be there to help you, Alright?" I said with a concerned face

"Alright, Alisa Thanks" He said

Then I left the room, Sakuya and Lindow said goodbye too, but soma just walked of the room, After we finished me and Sakuya had gone to the entrance to hang out, then we sat on the couch

"So Alisa, what do you feel after Robin saved you?" Said Sakuya with a cat-like smile on her face

"Sakuya! Isn't enough that you're the only one who knows that I fell in with him?!"

"Sorry, it's just that Robin said that your face is amusing when you blush"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase stop it, and come on tell me about a plan you told me that you had a plan for us to know what he feels about me, so what is it?"

**So this is it guys for this chapter so wait for the next chapter J**


End file.
